Dearest Hermione
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: After Severus has murdered Dumbledore he flee's Grimmauld Place, there he finds a letter addressed to Miss Granger... He is shocked by the contents and decides she needs to know, but what are his motives? Triggers Inside. No Pairings.
1. The Letter

AN: This is a completed two-parter. I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, nor do I own a penny from writing this story.

* * *

Triggers: Voyeurism, lusting after a teenage Minor, graphic descriptions of a naked teenaged minor.

* * *

 **Dearest Hermione**

* * *

 **THE LETTER**

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I am hoping that you will never read this letter for what it contains is something short of shocking, and I am disgusted with myself for what I am about to reveal... I just have to write it down to ease my own conscience, and hopefully, cleanse me._

 _The night that you rescued me was one of the best nights of my life, I thought that you were truly brave, and amazing to risk your neck for someone that you didn't even know. You showed great courage, and determination. A Gryffindor through and through, AND a perfect one. I owed my freedom to you and Harry, but for some reason I believed you were the main player in that, you had the plan._

 _As you know I spent a year on the run and didn't have a permanent address. My thoughts had always wondered to you, and I felt dirty and full of shame for myself for what some of those thoughts contained. And then we met in the cave, and had that conversation. I must admit my heart was slightly torn by your admission that you trusted Snape... someone that I could **never** like._

 _But your reasoning that day was almost infallible. Despite my hatred of Snape, I wanted to trust him for you. Isn't that strange, Hermione, that you actually made me want to do something that I thought I'd never wanted to do. I suppose that is what you'd call love. And it's that thought that disgusts me the most._

 _I... a man old enough to be your father... actually had fallen in love with you before you were of age. A small part of me wanted to forget convention, but I realised that I could never do anything so dishonourable as to seduce a girl as young, and as unblemished as you._

 _Then you stayed in Grimmauld Place, my more than detestable home and you were actually a light in that dark, damp place. The way you defended that... thing, (no, not Snape!) truly did open my eyes to how decent and charitable you were. I began looking at you more, and more, until eventually I became restless if I couldn't see your face. I got angry when you weren't around, and depressed._

 _You grew before my eyes as a charming, sensitive woman. You showed a kindness to people that to me didn't deserve such a thing. You even, on one occasion, tried to make me see it from my mother's point of view. You almost succeeded in trying to get me to see life from Snape's point of view too, only one other woman had that gift to see good in people that didn't see it in themselves or wouldn't, and that was Lily._

 _Hermione, my dearest, I missed you when you were at school. And when I found out that you wasn't coming over that Christmas holiday I was broken. The only person that could light me up inside was going to disappear from my sight for perhaps the rest of my life. I still felt dirty for these feelings towards you, even when I found out you were sixteen that Christmas, I still couldn't take you._

 _Then one night, one blessed night, you were alone in the library, and reading a book, the nightgown you were wearing revealed your leg, and I saw all what I could have. But I refrained from approaching you. Instead I stayed in the shadows watching you. Watching you read, watching you eat, I continually watched you, waiting for the time when you'd feel my eyes on you. You never did, but I forgave you for that._

 _I took to following you around, always keeping to the shadows, in my dog form, as the padding of a dog's foot is soft and gentle, and almost undetectable if the right amount of pressure is used. I followed you into your room. You shut the door after I had entered cautiously and quietly._

 _Hermione, forgive me please, but I stayed and watched you undress yourself. I sat and watched you peel off your clothes and then I saw you lift up your heavy hair, to reveal a beautiful sinuous neck. I saw you try and control and tame that wild hair of yours, oh gods, I wished I could have transformed back into a human and seduce you then and there, but something stopped me._

 _You sat at your desk, naked. I found myself licking my jaws at the thought of kissing that soft supple skin. I found myself drooling over the curves, newly formed, and absolutely delightful. I continued watching you, as you brushed your hair, and I heard you hum some sort of song. I couldn't say which it was. It must have been a muggle one._

 _You then swung your legs the other side of your chair and got up, you wrapped your body in a robe, and smiling you opened the door that led your en suite and turned the hot tap on for a bath. Most dogs hate water I know, but I didn't. I padded my way to the open door, and looked in on you. You sat on the edge of the bath, and you sniffed various bottles of shampoo, and bubble bath. You poured in one, papaya and mango, and the scent reached my nostrils and I almost collapsed through the heady fruity scent._

 _You swirled your hand lazily in the water, and then turned the cold tap on. You stood up and walked over to the mirror. You brushed your hair, oh how I wanted to do that. I wanted so much to convert back to a human, and do what I wanted to do to you. I so much wanted to make love to you._

 _You untied your robe and let it fall off your golden shoulders. You truly were the colours of Gryffindor. You walked back to your bath and slipped into the bath, with such grace that I was awed. You laid your head back and your knees were peaking over the water, and you then spread them slightly apart. I had to control a howl that was threatening to escape._

 _I saw you pick up a sponge and you trailed the sponge lazily up your stomach and then you circled it around your stomach. You then put the sponge between your thighs and rubbed it gently on them. You stopped after a few minutes and then you turned your attention towards your feet. Oh Merlin, Hermione, what must you think of me after you read this? I so wanted to kiss and suck those dainty toes of yours._

 _You then dunked your head into the water and you rose from the bubbly depths like a siren, and I slunk away from the bathroom at the same moment that Ginny opened the door. If I watched any more I most certainly would have lost all resolve. I ran out of the door and never turned back._

 _Since that day I couldn't look at you in case you saw what I had done in my eyes. Please remember that I feel ever so guilty for doing that to you, my dear._

 _I can't help but wish though that you'd make a brilliant Mrs Sirius Black, if I am still alive, and if this is all over..._

 _I continue to live in hope that you may be mine._

 _Sirius Lee Black_

A black robed figure smiled like a Siamese cat. Delicately, he folded the letter and placed it carefully in his robes. Revenge was sweet when Black was still alive, and now this was the chocolate icing on the proverbial cake. Miss Granger would be suitably shocked, he thought, and Mr Potter would finally realise that Black was no role model.

Severus Snape sat back in the chair and took some drink. This was going to be an interesting meeting, he just knew it!


	2. The Revelation

AN: This was written ten years ago. Disclaimer from first chapter applies.

* * *

This really happened:

Dear Hermione Malfoy, (Original name I wrote under!)

Congratulations! Your fanfiction story, Dearest Hermione, has been nominated for Best Voyeurism, in Round One of the Sirius Black/Hermione Granger Fanfiction and Fanart Awards. To visit the community point your browser to sbhg_awards. Please feel free to join and vote for your story which takes place at the community between January 26 and February 6, 2009.

Please let us know at your earliest convenience if you object to your story being nominated.

Good Luck!

sbhg_awards_mod

 _I hope it is still just as good..._

* * *

 **Dearest Hermione**

* * *

 **THE REVELATION**

Severus sipped his beverage with ease and poise, taking only a minute drop before he set it back down on the table to look at the beautiful young woman before him, being ably protected by the Potter brat. She had her elbows on the table and her chin resting on the back of her laced up fingers. Severus sat back and stretched his feet out, deliberately forcing Harry to move out of his seat to sit in between the two of them instead of just next to Hermione.

"May I call you Hermione?" Severus asked. "I should think that as I am no longer your teacher, Miss Granger is too formal."

"Yes, you may," Hermione said gently. Her soft breath reached Severus fingertips.

"And you may call me Severus," he said, grinning madly.

Neither of them had ever seen him look this happy before. They swapped glances at each other; both held identical airs of confusion.

"Or Slime-ball!" Harry said in clear, audible tones.

Severus decided to ignore that comment. In fact, Severus decided to ignore _anything_ Potter said from now on. His attention was more agreeably used. Hermione sat back and then folded her arms across her chest. Severus looked at the chest for a minute before he regained his composure. This meeting was to prove him _better_ than Black, and to do that, he had to stop ogling her like she was a coveted object.

"I was cleaning things up in Grimmauld Place when I stumbled across something addressed to you, Hermione. I thought, as it was addressed to you, you would want to read it."

Hermione furrowed her brow and chewed the corner of her lip. Severus wished Potter wasn't here. No! Must prove to be a man... the resolve to be better than Black was beginning to crumble when she leant forward, giving him an ample view of her cleavage. _Better than Black_ , had to become a mantra otherwise this whole meeting would be for naught.

"I suppose," Hermione said. Severus reached inside his robes and brought the letter out. He had resealed it after he had read it. She opened the letter and gasped as her eyes scanned the parchment to find out it was from Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's ... it's from Sirius," she stammered.

She sat back and read the letter thoroughly. Severus watched her every facial movement. He was absolutely pleased to find a look of pleasure turn to shock, amazement, and a hint of horror in her eyes. She began to blush and towards the end of the letter her hands shook visibly. Crinkling the paper, rage palpable in the air.

"I do have a calming potion on my person," Severus offered.

"How did you know she would need that, Slime-ball?" Harry asked.

"It is always good in time of war to carry a calming draught or two in case someone needs an emergency supply," explained the former Potions Master and Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. "I always have some on my person," Severus explained calmly and smoothly.

The answer was too pat for Harry's taste. Like he had practised a script and managed to memorise his lines to a t without stumbling over a line. There was such a thing as the right thing at the right time, yet Snape had perfected the art of lying smoothly due to his dual role within the Order and the Death Eaters.

Finally, the young woman finished the letter and the flash of anger present soothed Severus dark side, as did the hurt and betrayal she felt too. He was eagerly looking forward to the conversation regarding the revelation.

"What did Sirius say to you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Wordlessly, she shoved the letter on the table, in Harry's direction. The boy picked it up and started reading it himself. Severus decided to watch his reaction to the letter and almost exploded at what that Potter brat said.

"Poor Sirius!"

"POOR SIRIUS!" Hermione yelled. "I _defended_ him because he was lonely, been in prison for something he didn't do for twelve unforgivable years! But this," she hissed taking the paper from her friends hands. Angrily waving the letter in Harry's shocked face as she continued, "was a crime. He _spied_ on me, Harry. Watched me undress! He was in love with me when I was _fourteen_! How do you think I feel now I know _that_? But, oh no, with you it's Sirius this, Sirius that! You _always_ take his bloody side of the story even when you found out what a jerk he was as a teenager."

Severus couldn't believe it, this was working out better than he expected. He knew she'd feel disgusted at the thought of a man old enough to be her father gloating over her naked body when she was still a child. Harry looked up at Hermione.

"But he _knew_ it was wrong," he stated.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Harry," Hermione said coldly, "he could have turned around when he realised what I was doing. He could have whined and asked to be let out... but no, this was deliberate voyeurism on a minor!"

Severus looked at Hermione; he contemplated her expression, and listened to the tone of her voice. What was she hiding? He was a secretive enough man to understand that someone _else_ was keeping a secret, too.

Severus handed Hermione the calming draught and she swigged it down in one gulp, he was about to say that it was powerful and to sip it, but he was too late. As soon as she drank it down, she collapsed on the table. Severus shook his head: Silly girl, he whispered fondly.

Realising how useless the boy was, Snape rolled his eyes and stood up, a swirl of black velvet. None to kindly, Severus shoved the boy out of the way and sat next to her, efficiently producing smelling salts to wake her up with. After a few moments, she woke up calm, and with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Are you going to be all right, Hermione?" Severus asked gently.

"I fink so," she slurred.

He shook his head. "No you're not," he turned to Potter. "Take her home, and for Merlin's sake, please whatever you do, do not defend Black as is your wont. Not all women actually feel flattered at being spied on when they're having a bath. Some might even call it perverted. Others will attach darker appellations to the person." The Professor stopped and thought for a moment. "What am I saying? Black was a dog, and he certainly acted like one at times."

"Why did you do this?" Potter enquired through gritted teeth.

"Why do you think? You're precious Black was no better than me in some respects, and yet you worship the ground _he_ walked on, and I can't even earn your respect by doing all what I had done... I'd have thought saving your life in your first year might have told you something! Not you, no, you're so dense you have to have it spelled out in baby language."

Severus didn't know it at the time but his arm had gone around her shoulders in an unconscious gesture to help the floppy girl sitting next to him.

"Murdering Dumbledore doesn't make you a good guy," Harry said. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

"It does if Dumbledore had been dying all year anyway. Despite what you may think, you are not that important in the general scheme of things. You would not even have become famous if Wormtail had kept his mouth shut," Severus sneered. "Oh that's another thing, you kept _him_ alive, when it was _his_ information that killed your parents. _Not_ mine!"

Harry frowned; he couldn't deny that what Slime-ball said was true. It _was_ Wormtail's information that had killed his parents. He had to re-think a lot of things.

"How can I trust a single thing you say?" Harry asked.

You can start by believing me when I say that I didn't _want_ to hurt Dumbledore; but Narcissa, Draco, the Dark Lord, and even Dumbledore left me no choice," he paused again and sat back into the seat, rearranging the sleeping girl about his person to be more comfortable. "You can also try to see this letter from Hermione's point of view rather than your own rose tinted spectacled tunnel-vision view of the bastard."

"How _did_ you know the content?" Harry asked.

"I _am_ a spy, Potter, I read the letter. I thought Black might have had something useful to the war effort stashed away in there. Some hope," he rolled his eyes. "Reckless and rebellious! No thought for this war and the outcome. His death proved that. Off he sauntered to get himself killed when everyone else told him to stay put, even me."

Harry saw how bad Hermione was. "All right," he sighed, "but this doesn't change my feelings for you, Snape."

"Likewise, Potter."

Severus propped Hermione up with a cushion; he turned to the boy, nodded curtly at him and then walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. Smartly walking in Knockturn Alley in wide, confident strides. Job well done! He thought. He even managed to keep his voice quiet, for the young woman's sake.

Oh how he loved to sully the reputation of the the Marauders, he could see Black's gold pedestal tarnish right before the boy's eyes. He breathed in the glorious summer air. Miss Hermione Granger was quite lovely to hold, he noticed, but he put that thought away. The whole point of this exercise was to show him to be better than that Son of a Bitch. He smirked at that one, because, when all was said and done, that was what the last hope of the so-called Ancient and definitely not Noble house of Black was.

Beautiful day, indeed!

 _ **Finis**_


End file.
